War Front: Turning Point
War Front: Turning Point is an alternate reality, real-time strategy computer game, set in World War II. It was developed by Digital Reality, and published by CDV and released in the United States on 19 February and Europe on 23 March 2007 for the PC. The game is set in a fictional, alternate World War II in which Adolf Hitler is assassinated in the early days of the war, and under the new Chancellor, Germany occupies Great Britain. Eventually, Nazi Germany is defeated, but this allows the Soviet Union to advance into Western Europe. The game features both real life and fictional "experimental" war machines and units. Plot The successful German occupation of Great Britain marked a turning point in the Second World War and irreversibly altered the course of the greatest conflict known to man. Without the threat of RAF bombers, the Nazis could build up a safe, unconcealed and highly effective infrastructure for the development of nearly unstoppable super-weapons. The Americans could only answer the impending threat by producing their own futuristic arsenal. This silent technological cold war reached its boiling point when the Americans decided to participate in the Liberation of Britain. Colonel John Lynch (an ex test-pilot and engineer for the military), best known for leading secret incursions against Nazi research sites and super-weapon plants all over Europe, has the orders to aid the British by delivering some of the newest American weapons to the frontline. The battle for London is the first clash between German and American super-technology. However, Lynch's adventures aren't over with this victory. A mysterious assault commando is operating behind the frontlines in allied territory, appearing out of nowhere, attacking British research sites, killing or kidnapping scientists and then vanishing into thin air. Lynch is chosen to deal with this threat by setting up a trap to kill or capture the Nazi commando, at any cost. This operation raised more questions than it answered when Lynch encountered the leader of this commando on the battlefield: an enigmatic Russian woman of incredible beauty and ruthless character. In the end, the commando is killed but Lynch barely survives the incident and the woman manages to make an escape. According to Allied Command, the Russian operative is Nadia Amanova, a highly dangerous double agent who switched to the Nazi side years ago. Lynch suspects otherwise and smells a rat. A big one. Could the Soviets be behind all this? But why would they kidnap British scientists? Lynch wants to start his investigations right away, but Allied Command plans otherwise. He is again given an unusual task to free the leader of the German Resistance, the man who can be the key to victory over Hitler. Meanwhile, on the other side of the war, Oberstleutnant Roland Hellmann is performing his duties on the eastern front working secretly for the German Resistance. He is fighting for a better Germany that he thinks the leader of the Resistance, General Hardt will bring them. Hellmann was the last man to talk to Hardt and hear his orders before the Nazis captured the General. The orders were simple and noble, to rescue "a damsel in distress," a young German spy who was operating deep within the Soviet Union. She returns home with disturbing evidence: the Russians are up to something big. Lynch's and Hellmann's adventures become intertwined from this point when they are brought together by the rescue of General Hardt, the leader of the German resistance. Lynch has his doubts of the Russians, Hellmann has the evidence. They agree that they have to end the war as quickly as possible to prevent the Russians from pulling their final move, whatever secret plans they have. And that means Lynch and Hellmann have to do the unthinkable: They have to kill the German dictator... together. Links *Official website (archived) *Game manual Category:Content Category:War Front